Retailers are continually evolving product displays in hopes of discovering more effective and visually attractive means for displaying products to potential consumers. The retail display of frames, artwork, other wall hangings, or similar products offered for retail sale presents specific challenges as potential consumers generally want to view and/or tactilely examine edges and corners of the products, but the same areas of the products need to be protected during transport and display. Consequently, new aesthetically pleasing packaging that allows for tactile examination and viewing while still protecting the products from inadvertent damage are desired.